Soul Eater: Starry Skies Free Lemon Requested
by WKD.Blue
Summary: ! Warning This Is A Lemon !


**! No copywrite Infringement Intended !**

**! Warning This Is A Lemon !**

**Requested By I-Love-Jimmy-Pop77**

**Hope you enjoy reading :0) **

* * *

The room dead silent, the only noise to be heard came from the clock hanging loosely on the wall.

It felt like an age to the teenage female who waited patiently on her bed for a certain time. The time everyone would be sound asleep. This was the time the female would attempt and most nights succeed in escaping the confinements of death city.

The clock whispered a chime and in an instant the icy blue eyed female sprang from her bed, hastily slipping on her shoes and crept out into the dead of night.

Undercover in her dog transformation, it made things simpler for Unari to evade being captured by watchful eyes. The teachers would be fast asleep, the residence deep in slumber.

Reaching the edge of the forest you begun to relax, knowing nobody had been able to follow you, you returned back into human form.

Trekking further into the forest you located the rendezvous point.

A clearing where you could stare up into the moth eaten sky, the stars twinkled like diamonds and dense forest encircled around.

A perfect location to be hidden away, special to you and one other.

Speaking of that one other he was late. This proved to be unusual, he had never been late, especially because it was to spend quality time with you.

Your mind went into overdrive, what if something had happened to him? Was he hurt? Have they captured him?….No that could never happen he was way to powerful for that.

The sudden stench of wet fur engulfed your nostrils, you were not alone.

Spinning on your heels you came inches away from the face of a wolf. A smile graced your lips but was replaced by a confusing frown.

"Free, what an earth happened to you?" you asked with a slight blush

The newcomer had changed from werewolf to human mode, he was soaking wet, the clothes clung to his figure, showing off his muscular physique.

"I needed to cross a river to get here," replied Free wringing his clothes

He had been to this area many times before.

"You mean you got lost," you stated bluntly

"Me, lost, nah, there's no way I would get lost," smiled Free nervously

"You got lost," you repeated stubbornly

"Ok, Ok, so I got lost, I'm here now aren't I," admitted Free finally

"Yes and that's all that matters," you agreed smiling

Inching closer you took the man into a tight embrace, you had been secret lovers for over a month now. If his majesty of death were to discover the truth all hell would brake lose and you would most likely be expelled from the DWMA.

"I've missed you," confessed Free kissing the top of your head

"We saw each other last night," you chuckled tightening your grip

For a while the pair of you lay there in the soft grass star gazing and making patterns out of the clouds which floated past.

Feeling eyes burning into the side of your face you twisted your head for your blue orbs to come into contact with one brown eye and one encrypted with a witches symbol, this is where Free had gotten the man with the magic eye and oh yes it truly was magical you could get lost in his loving gaze all day.

The next moment went by in a flash, you were holding one another firmly in a lustful kissing contest, Free ran a strong yet gentle hand up your thigh underneath your dark sun dress and squeezed your behind making you giggled. This gave Free his moment and he slipped his tongue into your mouth.

Your tongues intertwined battling for dominance as you ran your hands over his well toned figure feeling every muscle as they flexed when he moved. He removed your underwear slinging it to the side and you unbuttoned his trousers, running your hand across his groin and feeling him begin to stiffen.

Making love under a starlit blanket certainly would be heaven, you felt comfortable and Free sensed this, call it animal instinct or in tune with the sixth sense.

Softly kissing the crook of Free's neck he purred just above a whisper but you didn't fail to miss it, at the same time with a little help you took off his trousers and slung them aside along with his boxers.

Luckily it was a relatively warm night, humid even.

The man caressed your body freely manipulating the skin, you let slip a light moan by the pleasurable sensation as your body shuddered from enjoyment.

In a swift motion and you coiled your fingers firmly round his member pumping vigorously, this earned yourself a manly groan into your ear making your body shudder.

You felt the blood pulsating into the muscle hardening it further as he leaked a little trying to retain himself from letting go to quickly.

"Be nice," you murmured seductively into his ear.

Positioning himself on top he penetrated you, closing his mouth quickly onto your own to stop you from screaming and try to occupy your thoughts from the pain while your body responded to his size.

Immediately he began to pump steadily into a rhythm, both your breathing became in sync as he thrust slow and deep creating your body to experience unbelievable delight.

His scent filled your acute sense of smell and as his pace quickened you dug your fingertips into his back biting your lower lip preventing you from screaming out, with each plunge Free emitted a low growl enticing you to release your voice. It worked, as he pushed in a moan rolled off your lips.

In the dim lighting you saw Free smirk making you chuckle and as you did you tightened and vibrated around his member, the erotic feeling must have been to overwhelming for the male as he grunted reaching his climax.

The wolf rolled to lay beside you. Your breaths raspy. Panting prevented any one of you from speaking.

As your heart beat returned to normal, satisfaction coursed through your veins, a blush appeared as you recalled those perfect moments.

"Thank you," you mumbled Kissing Free softly on the lips

The sun had already began to rise, how long had you been out? Surely not all night?

Layers of clothing were rushed to be put back on. Your underwear uncomfortable and twisted but you were more worried in returning to death city unseen before day broke.

"See you tomorrow then," beamed Free

"Same time, same place," you confirmed giving Free a quick peck on the cheek and rushing off waving goodbye.


End file.
